


Hail to the King

by Arcane_Arts



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Do mad ramblings count?, Hell I'm not even sure what to tag this as, No pairing just yet, Other, rated M for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Arts/pseuds/Arcane_Arts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Loki not only kills Laufey, but uses him as a scapegoat to kill Odin? Does he succeed in getting everything he has ever wanted from everyone that matters? Or does it backfire in his face making him crash and burn harder than anyone in the nine realms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail to the King

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's a little thing that I've been working on for a while. It was a prompt that I had misread but ended up loving (thanks muffinthepuffin!) and decided to try and give the idea some voice. The lovely and ever patient Tea_and_Genocide for putting up with me saying I was going to delete everything before I even finished editing it. Aaaand for being my beta reader, and official person who yells at me every time I say I hate it.
> 
> Anyways leave me a comment and let me know what you guys think ^__^  
> ~Arcane~

Loki was in awe. After he had killed Laufey it felt like a rush of adrenaline was surging through his body almost as if he could do anything. There was a little voice in the back of his mind telling him that he could do whatever he wanted right now, whenever he wanted and there wouldn’t be anyone to stop him. Well anyone other than Odin. And right now he was in his Odinsleep. There was nothing to stop Loki from doing what he wanted now that Odin was so vulnerable to even the slightest things. He was all but dead to the world and Loki had every intention of taking advantage of that.

He had killed his easy scapegoat and that was something that he was going to regret. How was he going to kill Odin? That was something that needed to be done in order to achieve his goal of dominating all the realms. And the first place he would start after he killed the All-Father? Thor’s precious little Midgard.

Loki wasn’t sure what was going through his head. Was it the need to prove himself? Most likely. But who was he trying to prove himself to? Was it his family? Thor was lost to him and had been for a while. Odin had treated him like second best all his life no matter what he did to prove himself worthy of the same love and affection that he saw Thor get every day. Frigga was the one person that had loved him from the beginning without any hesitation and she wasn’t even his birth mother. She had given him everything he could have ever asked for and he was going to do this to prove to her that he was worthy of everything that was given to him.

But first he had to make it seem like it wasn’t him who had killed the All-Father. Loki needed to make sure that Frigga trusted him completely still. She was the only thing in Asgard, other than his children, whom he actually cared for. She was the one person that didn’t shun him in anyway, she was the one that taught him his magic and for that he would be forever grateful. Even though he was a beast amongst men, and she had known that his whole life she had loved him as her own. Taken him under her wing and protected him, sheltered him and taught him everything he knew.

But Loki still had a conundrum on his hands; how was he going to kill the All-Father and still have her trust? How was he going to shift the blame onto someone else? The answer came to him in the form of of his heritage. He had killed Laufey, the King of the Jotun. And being the King he had to have sons that would want revenge. The cold gust that followed this thought was something that he relished in. It was the realization that he could pull this off and get everything that he wanted.

Turning back to the All-Father he looked down on him and whispered “Goodbye, Father,” before he used the casket to kill him. The Jotun that had been making their way closer to the All-Father’s room burst in with a battle cry that just oozed vengeance and malice. He turned just as one of them attacked, allowing himself to get hurt. Looking at the markings he could see the ties to royalty, the visible lineage that he shared with them very obvious to him. The looks of hate and loathing that were thrown his way had the undertones of so much more than just normal vengeance. There was something personal about the way they carried themselves into the room and the way they were holding themselves as they looked and saw the dead body of Laufey. The battle cries were so emotionally infused that the grief and rage were as palpable as the staff in his hands. 

The battle, if you could call it that, was short and he fought them off with ease. He had to make this look believable, he had to make it seem like this wasn’t something that he had orchestrated. There were a few strikes that landed that showed some damage that would be believable to anyone who looked at him.

Frigga chose that time to return with the guard; they attacked with a ferocity that rivaled a bear, as Loki slowly bled on the floor. Frigga had rushed to Loki’s side as he began to babble words of nonsense. He kept saying how he was sorry that he couldn’t stop all of them…that he fought as much as he could. He returned to late to stop them from killing Odin. The pain that Frigga was feeling was visible even before she reached Loki. The tears were pouring down Frigga’s face as she looked from Loki, her son, and to Odin, the man that she had loved for a millennia. She had to lose one to keep the other, and as much as it hurt that he was gone, she had her son and that was what mattered to her now. She would follow him and his rule for as long as he was King. Now that the worst part of their family was gone he could have Frigga all to himself and not have to share with anyone else. 

Loki was in the healing room letting the worker flit about taking care of the wounds that he was not healing. There was so much going on in Loki’s head that he wasn’t really paying much attention to what was going on around him. The whirlwind of thoughts ranging from what would happen if someone found out to what was he going to do now that he was on the throne. Now that he had the power he had seen coveted all through his childhood. Thor was on Earth doing whatever it was that he did during banishment. That was one thing that he would not be changing that was for sure. He would do everything in his power to keep him from coming back to Asgard.

He flinched lightly as one of the healing stones was crushed and put into his wounds. He could easily heal all these little wounds but better to make it seem like he needed them to help his façade. His mind was reeling, what was he going to do now that he had all the power that he never really wanted? There was so much that he could do now, so much vengeance that he could unleash upon everyone. He had to find some way to make it seem like he was going after his targets for legitimate reasons. 

His first target?

Jotunheim.


End file.
